Alinos Gateway
Alinos Gateway is a room on the planet Alinos in Metroid Prime Hunters. Description The Alinos Gateway serves as a landing site for Samus Aran and her gunship. Like much of Alinos it is a volcanic area, with its primary feature being the tall platform. Samus lands her ship here, surrounded by a pool of magma. A series of sinking platforms lead across the pool to where the door is. A Missile Expansion is seen in a Morph Ball tunnel near the door. Connecting rooms *Echo Hall (via Blue Door) *Elder Passage (via Portal) *Council Chamber (via Portal) Items ;Missile Expansion: It is in the Morph Ball tunnel to the left of the door. Scans ;HUNTER GUNSHIP:"HUNTER-CLASS GUNSHIP REGISTERED TO SAMUS ARAN. RETURN TO THIS SHIP TO SAVE YOUR PROGRESS AND TO RECOVER ENERGY." ;ALINOS:"THE ONCE-BEAUTIFUL PLANET OF ALINOS, HOME TO THE ALIMBIC ELDERS, HAS FALLEN INTO DISREPAIR SINCE THE EXPLOSION OF THE PLANET'S CORE.." ;MAGMA STATION:"SENSORS OPERATING AT 79%. LAVA LEVELS STABLE." ;ALIMBIC PROPHECY 02:"IN THE BEGINNING SHALL THE DARKNESS BE TORN ASUNDER BY A FLASH OF YELLOW LIGHTNING." ;ALIMBIC DATASHADE 01:"DATASHADES ARE PACKETS OF TELEPATHIC DATA SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THE TETRA GALAXY. THEY CAN BE ACCESSED BY MOST GALACTIC-STANDARD SCAN SYSTEMS." ;ALIMBIC DATASHADE 02:"DESIGNED TO MAINTAIN DATA INTEGRITY INDEFINITELY, DATASHADES ARE HIGHLY RESISTANT TO TAMPERING AND DECAY. SCANNING THESE PACKETS WILL ALLOW YOU TO ACCESS TO OUR SCRIPTURES AND LORE.." Multiplayer The Alinos Gateway is a multiplayer stage. It has minor adjustments from its appearance in single-player. Like the story counterpart, this stage abounds in lava, forcing Bounty Hunters to pay attention to both the battle and the battlefield, except for Spire, who can safely walk through lava without damage. This map features the Magmaul, Battlehammer and Imperialist Affinity Weapons, as well as Missile Ammo and the generic weapon located atop the landing pad. The Imperialist rests on the ledge to the left of the image here. This is an ideal area for a hunter to use to camp and snipe others with the Imperialist. Several Jump Pads are used to get up here. The Magmaul is situated on the right of the image but cut off at the bottom. The Battlehammer is off-screen to the left, next to a short wall of stacked bricks. fires his weapon of choice, the Battlehammer.]] Glitch Spire's Dialanche is useful for climbing up the rock walls to get to the Imperialist quickly, and if necessary to take out a camped occupying hunter. A glitch in the multiplayer stage allows Spire to place himself inside a rock near the Imperialist's post by wedging himself between the rock and the ledge of the culvert, and morph at the corner of the rock that touches the wall. In the rock, Spire is invisible and can shoot through the rock (other hunters cannot shoot at him, but Spire may be hurt by splash-damage blasts from explosive weapons. Other hunters could potentially use this glitch, but only Spire is able to withstand the lava. Trivia *The theme that plays on Alinos stages in multiplayer is also named Alinos Gateway. *The Alinos Gateway is the only gateway to have datashades beyond an entry in the Alimbic Prophecy. *The most iconic symbol associated with the Alimbic race, a swirl, is seen engraved to the right of the gateway's exit. *The Alinos Gateway is the only gateway to feature an environmental hazard, and is the first gateway to have a substance that takes an effect on Samus, the second being the VDO Gateway or the Arcterra Gateway with their slippery ice. *Alinos Gateway is the second and last gateway to be home to an expansion for Samus to acquire. The first being the Celestial Gateway. *Alinos Gateway has the only landing platform that is not visibly connected to the rest of the gateway. ru:Шлюз Алиноса Category:Rooms Category:Alinos Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Landing Sites Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Extras